Generic camshafts are thoroughly known and employed in a wide range of embodiments in modern internal combustion engines. In order to be able to achieve as smooth a mounting of such a camshaft as possible, these are usually mounted via so-called rolling bearings, i.e. for example in needle or ball bearings. In particular on the longitudinal end, on which the drive wheel is arranged, the bearing should not undershoot a certain bearing diameter in order to be able to securely absorb the comparatively high bearing forces that occur there. A diameter of 24 mm has been considered as minimal diameter for the camshaft.